Yugioh Shadow Kingdom
by Starapollo1
Summary: It's been two months since Battle City when one day the main characters have bee ninvited to a new tournament. The main character is Mai in this, with Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan being support characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new Journey**

Mai looked around and saw nothing but darkness. "Hello?" Footsteps echo in the distance. "Hello!!" Shadow's seemed to close in. "What's going on!?" She felt an unbearable pain, "No!" Suddenly a hand reached for Mai. "Ahh!!"

"Mai wake up!" Mai!" Mai lifted her head.

"What is it Tea?"

"It looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Oh, don't worry… it was nothing."

"Good, now get up, we have to meet the boys at the café. Come on!" Mai got out of bed lazily. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower; she slipped out of her nightgown and stepped in.

When she got out of the shower she used a towel to dry off and slipped on her underwear and bra, then she started to apply her makeup. After that she went over to her closet, she pulled out her white corset top, "Tea! Can you help me with this?"

"Sure!" Tea ran over and helped her with the strings. Then she slipped on her skirt and her purple jacket. She started to walk out the door but before closing it reached in and grabbed her purse. Tea locked the door behind them and together they started to make their way to the café.

Tea, anxious to get there, hurried on ahead skipping.

It had been two months since Battle city. She had nightmares about Marik ever since the day Yugi set her free. It was then she moved in with Tea, and with her help the nightmares got better. Things were getting better in general too. She started hanging around Yugi and Joey, they were always talking about new strategies and cards… everything was going great.

"Mai are you coming in?!" Tea stood holding the door open. Mai hurried through.

The café looked the same way t always did. A few tables in the corners, some couches in front of the T.V., overall it was a great place to hang out. "Mai over here!" yelled Tea. Mai made her way over to a table in the corner and plopped down by Joey who started to get a bit red in the face, as she sat really close to him.

"So Mai did you hear?" asked Yugi.

"Hear what?"

"Apparently some guy is holding a tournament for the top 16 duelists world-wide!" Joey replied, "Isn't that awesome!"

"Yeah! When are the invitations being sent out?"

"They were sent out yesterday and should be arriving today," said Yugi. "I hope we get invited."

"Well of course I'll be invited," boasted Joey, "and Yugi, you're the King of Games, you're a shoe in as well!"

"Don't be so sure guys," said Tea, "we're talking world-wide here!"

"Duelist Kingdom was world-wide!" retorted Joey.

"Joey, you weren't invited to duelist kingdom remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Excuse me," said a frustrated looking waitress, "are you going to order anything?"

"I almost forgot!" exclaimed Tea. "I'll have a piece of toast and a fried egg, and to drink I'll have orange juice."

"I'll have the special with a Mountain Dew," said Tristan.

"Could I have the same?" asked Yugi. The waitress nodded. "Then I'll have that same drink too.

"I'll have two fried eggs, two pieces of toast, four bacon slices and a Mountain Dew to drink," said Joey, "Is that ok?" The waitress scrambled writing it all down.

"It should be fine."

"I'll have one piece of toast, and… a diet coke," said Mai. The waitress walked away. Yuugi, Tristan, and Joey all looked at her.

"Diet?" asked Tristan.

"I like the taste, besides you know how many calories you're talking with those Mountain Dews! I for one want to stay in shape, I know you obviously don't care what you look like but I do."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Mai looked him over.

"You know what I mean." Tristan's mouth dropped open and he sat there stunned. Tea, Yugi, and Joey laughed.

"Here you are." The waitress set down there plates in front of them.

"Great I'm starving!" said Joey.

"When aren't you hungry Joey!?" asked Tea. Joey smiled.

The next few minutes was mainly silence due to the fact that everyone was shoving food in their mouth there was however the occasional mumble or grumble but not much else. Joey then burped loudly and then stood up. "We should run home and check to see if we got an invite!"

"Hold up Joey," said Tristan, he chugged the rest of his drink, "I'm coming with you." The two started out the door.

"Done!" said Yuugi, "Wait up guys!" He ran out the door after them.

Tea sighed, "Looks like it's just you and me Mai."

"Sorry Tea, but I gotta check my mail box! Later." Mai ran out the door. Tea sighed.

"That will be 54 bucks hon." said the waitress. Tea slowly pulled out her wallet and handed over 54 bucks. The waitress raised her eye brows. "No tip?" Tea narrowed her eyes and pulled 5.

"That's the last of my money so don't complain." The waitress grumbled.

"It's not even 10 percent."

Mai ran up to Tea's mailbox and opened it, inside stood a large stack of mail. She pulled the stack out and looked through it. Tea, Tea, Tea, and the last letter…Tea, Mai sighed, oh well maybe it hadn't arrived quite yet, it was only 11. Rrring, rrrring, rrrrrring. Mai rushed into the kitchen, threw off her coat and picked up the phone, "Hello you've reached the lovely Mai Valentine, how can I help you?"

"Mai it's me Joey!! I got one! I got one!"

"Got what?"

"An invitation to the competition of course!! Isn't it great!!"

Mai stood still shocked. Sure Joey was a good duelist, in fact he had beaten her before a few times but still, for him to get an invitation and not her.

"Mai! Are you there? Mai!"

"Yeah… yeah I'm here."

"Did you get one? Did you get an invitation?"  
"I… I…" Mai sighed. "No, no I didn't Joey." She hung up the phone. She didn't want to hear anything from him now. She just needed some time to cool off. She put on her jacket and headed out. _She thought she would head to the mall_, she thought, _there were always things to do there._

When she got to the mall she went towards the DDR machine but there was a long line. "Oh well, I have nothing but time." She stood in line naught but four minutes when a kid ran up to her.

"You! Mai Valentine! I challenge you to a duel!"

"What! What are you talking about?"

"Listen, I know all about you Mai, you made to the top eight in the battle city tournament but I'm here to tell you that I'm a better duelist than you and it's time for me to shine."

"Listen kid, I don't think you know who you're dealing with."

"I'm pretty sure I know. Now are you going to duel me or not."

"Why not, you're about to find out why I made it to top eight in battle city and the top four in Duelist Kingdom. Do your worst kid."

"I will." The kid ran over to a duel platform like the ones at Duelist Kingdom. "Let's start, I'll go first." The kid shuffled his deck and then drew five cards.

Mai shuffled her deck and looked closely at her opponent. He was medium height, he had light brown hair and he was a little on the heavy side. Judging by how little of hair he had on his face Mai guessed that he was in high school. Mai knew that this would be quick… or would it. She hadn't been invited to the latest competition, and maybe this kid actually was better than her. _No_ she thought. _I'm not a bad duelist. I will win._ The kid put two cards face down.

"To end my turn I'll put Ancient Elf in attack mode. It's your move." Mai smiled.

"That's all, wow I expected more. Let's see…" Mai looked at her hand. Harpie Lady, Elegant Egotist, Monster Reborn, Amazoness fighter, Harpies' feather duster, and Mask of Weakness. "Perfect… I play Harpie Lady in attack mode, then I play the magic card Elegant Egotist allowing me to-"

"Not so fast Mai! I activate the trap card Magic Jammer. I discard one card from my hand to negate the activation of one of your magic cards, in this case your Elegant Egotist."

"Argh… fine, I play one card face down."

"My turn, and by the way, the name is Caleb," said the kid, "now, I play Neo the magic swordsman in attack mode. Attack Neo, destroy Harpie Lady."

"Not so fast Caleb I activate my trap, Mask of Weakness, it weakens your monster by 700 points. Meaning your precious Neo goes from 1700 to 1000, looks like my Harpie Lady destroys your Neo."

Caleb laughed, "Big deal, I lose 300 life points. Now my Ancient Elf will attack your Harpie and destroy it bringing you down 150 life points. Your turn."

Mai drew her next card. "I'll play Amazoness Fighter in attack mode with one card face down. Go."

Caleb laughed. "It's over Mai. I play another Ancient Elf in attack mode, then I use Ultimate offering giving me the ability to summon another monster this turn for a measly 500 life points. So, I'll sacrifice both my monsters to summon the Dark Magician, and then I'll play one card face down along. Now, Dark Magician, dark magic attack. Now your life points go down by 1200."

"Wrong my Amazon's ability allows me to lose no life points when it's in battle and takes damage meaning I'm still at 3850 compared to your 3200."

"Nice move Mai!!"

"Hey, I recognize that voice." Mai looked down to see Tea and the rest of the group watching and cheering her on. Mai smiled.

"It's time for me to get this duel started. I play Harpie Queen in attack mode, and then I equip it with Malevolent Nuzzler to power up my Harpie Queen bringing her attack points up to 2600, now to get rid of your pesky Dark Magician, Harpie Queen, attack his magician." Calebs life point dropped to 3100.

"No!!" screamed Caleb. "I can still win this, I'm still at 3100. I play a monster in defense mode. Go."

"I play Cyber Harpie. Harpie Queen, attack his face down card." The card flipped face up to reveal an Illusionary Gentlemen which was destroyed. "Next my Cyber Harpie will attack bringing you down to 1300. Your turn."

"Wow, you're doing great Mai," sad Joey.

"Thanks Joey."

"I… I play a card face down and then play Mystic Elf in defense mode."

"First I'll attack with my Harpie Queen , and then I attack with my Cyber Harpy finishing you off."

"Wrong I activate my trap card, Wobaku making all damage done to me o."

"Fine, you're only prolonging the inevitable."

"I play… nothing, except three cards face down, that's my turn."

"Too bad your face down cards won't help you! I play my Harpie's Feather Duster destroying all your magic and traps. Now Harpie Queen, finish him." Caleb's life points dropped down to zero, and Caleb started to shake.

"No!" screamed Caleb, "I… I thought I could win… I won't accept defeat!" Caleb ran over to Mai who was just getting off the platform and swung a fist at her. Mai grabbed his fist and twisted his arm. "Argh!" yelled Caleb, "Why you!" When the kid took a second swing Mai block his punch with one hand and then she hit him with her purse knocking him onto the ground. "What do you have in that thing?"

"Nothing you want to know about kid… you'll understand when you get older." She then proceeded over to Yugi, Tea

"Good job Mai!" said Yugi.

"Yeah, you were great!" said Tristan.

"You know, I don't care if I'm not invited to the newest tournament for the top duelist, I have you guys and that's all I need," said Mai

"Mai Valentine," said a stern voice. Mai turned around and saw a man in a black suit he handed Mai a letter. "Sorry about the lateness." Mai tore open the letter.

**Dear Mai Valentine,**

**We are pleased to inform you that due to your impressive dueling skills that we have invited you to attend the latest tournament for dueling champions. This tournament will be held in Shadow Kingdom and a plane will pick you up on August 12 to take you to the island, you are allowed one person to accompany you on your trip, see on the 12th.**

**Sincerely,**

_Sire Dark Mage_

"Yes! Thank God because I was just kidding about the entire _all I need is friend's thing_**.** Don't get me wrong I need you guys, but still if I hadn't made it I would've been miserable! This is great!"

"Yeah!" said Joey, "looks like all three of us made it!"

"Yeah, this will be great!" said Yugi, "I can't wait to go up against you guys."

"It will be fun, especially when I win, said Joey.

"Please when I go up against you I will be the victor," said Mai.

"No matter what though, we'll always remain friends," said Tea, "right?"

"Oh yeah," said Joey, "we'll remember some of that stuff too." They all laughed.

"Hey," said Mai, "where is Shadow Kingdom anyway?" Yugi shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Hey let's look it up," said Mai, "Tea and I have a computer at our place. Yugi shook his head.

"My place is closer," said Yugi

"Right, let's head back to Yugi's," said Tea.

Joey nodded, "Good idea, at the very least I can get some new cards from Yugi's grandpa."

The crew made it back to Yugi's house with no problems and went upstairs to the computer room. The computer room was small and had a desk a computer on the desk and three chairs. Yugi sat in one chair and Mai and Tea immediately claimed the others forcing Joey and Tristan to stand. "Let's see where it is," said Yuugi.

"Try going to Google Earth," suggested Mai.

"Here we go, look!"

"Looks like that's where it is!" said Joey.

"Now we wait," said Mai, "now we wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Old Friends**

Mai woke up early, showered, got dressed, and then got on her Sony computer. "You've got mail!" said a bright, cheerful voice. She clicked on the mail folder and there was one message from "Shadow Kingdom Board of Advisers". She oppened it.

**Dear Contestants, Please remember to bring formal attire for the opening ball. Also remember all your cards, and remember; only one person may accompany you on this trip.**

Mai sighed, "Formal attire… hmm…" Mai got up and went over to her closet. "Let's see… that one says, "Look at me, I'm Mai Valentine, look how pretty, I am, that one says, I mean business, and… that one says I'm not just another pretty face, I'm here to win!" She grabbed a black dress out of the closet and looked it over to check for any damage. None. She looked through her dresser next and got out some panty hose. "Now for the shoes." She walked over to her closet and got out a pair of stiletto's. She took it over and packed it away in her suitcase. "Now… I'll need some makeup, and jewelry…"

"Mai," grumbled Tea. Mai looked up. Tea lifted her head, her hair was messy and she was wearing a blue night gown.

"What's up Tea?"

"What time is it?"

"It's about 7:30 and the plane leaves at 12. You can go back to sleep if you want."

"I wouldn't get to sleep, once I'm up, I'm up." Tea got out of bed and went in the bathroom. Tea got out of bed, grabbed some clothes, went in the bathroom, and then started the shower.

Mai got out her cards and slipped them in a small container that had a picture of Harpie Lady on it. She shut down her computer and went over to her vanity, and sat on her bed where she started to absent mindedly brush her hair.

About a half an hour later Tea came out of the bathroom in a pink shirt and a blue mini skirt. "What do you think?!"

"Nice! I take it this for Yugi?" Tea blushed.

"Maybe I just wanted to wear something new."

Mai looked at her hard. "Please Tea, I'm not stupid." Tea sat by Mai on the bed.

"Sometimes I'm not sure how he feels you know? I mean, we've known each other for years and there's always been a spark, but…"

"Don't worry Tea, he'll come around. And I know just how to get him to goggle over you!"

"How are you going to do that?"

"There's going to be a ball to open up the tournament, and… you're going to need something spectacular to wear!!" Mai looked really giddy. "What are you thinking? Do you want something safe or something daring? You know, I have this great blue ball gown that my mom used to own. It's a bit worn but I think 

you'd love it!" Mai ran over to her closet and pulled out a blue dress that puffed out, it had two straps at the top and ornate designs all over. "What do you think?"

Tea's face brightened. "I love it!!"

"Are you sure, because I have others?" Tea nodded. "Very well." She handed the dress.

"You might want to take the petticiat out before you pack it away." Tea who quickly packed it away and then left the room. Mai finished up packing her clothes and then she went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast and found Tea cooking.

"Do you want your egg scrambled, or… scrambled?"

Mai laughed. "I'll take mine scrambled please!"

Rrringing. Rrrrrrring. Mai picked up the phone. "Hello, you've reached the lovely Mai Valentine, how can I help you?"

"Mai, it's me Yugi!"

"Hi Yugi."

"Hi! Anyways just wanted to let you know we'll pick you and Tea up at 9:30."

"Ok, hey, did you see the notice about the dress clothes."

"Yeah I saw it, Joey and Tristan most of the morning looking for something to wear." Mai laughed.

"See you in a bit, bye."

"Bye."

Mai hung up the phone and looked at the clock, _almost 8:30 _she thought, _I better finish packing up._ "Hey Tea, after breakfast do you mind helping me pack?"

"Sure!"

After breakfast they both went back to the double bedroom and started picking out clothes. This process took the better part of an hour and when they finally finished they heard a loud Honk.

"It must be Yugi. He said he would be here around now," replied Mai.

"And you didn't tell me! I look like crap!"

"It's going to be fine Tea, Yugi likes you for all that stuff on the inside."

"But it doesn't hurt to look nice on the outside." Mai laughed and opened the door and walked out. In front of the house was a taxi cab packed full of people, there was a lot of rumbling and then the cab burst open and Tristan, Yuugi and Joey all fell out. They stood up and brushed themselves off, Mai and Tea laughed.

"Ok," said Yugi, "We should probably discuss who's taking who. Joey says he'll bring Tristan and I figure you'll be bringing Tea-"

"Wait!" said Mai, "Isn't Joey going to bring Serenity?"

"Naw," said Joey, "she and her new boyfriend went to Europe the other day on vacation."

"He's not her boyfriend!" said Tristan. "He's just a friend that she happens to kiss every now and then."

"Tristan give up already," said Tea, "she said no to you, to any normal person that means move on." Tristan started to sulk. "Now if Tristan's with Joey and I'm with Mai, then who's going with you Yugi."

Then the cab door opened again and Yugi's grandpa got out."Hey kids!"

"Hello Mr. Moto!" said Tea. Grandpa smiled at her.

"Please call me grandpa."

"We better get going if we want to get there with enough time to go through luggage and all that," said Mai. Everyone nodded and got in the cab. "Oww my hair!"

"My foot!"

"Let go of that!"

"Stop it Joey!"

"Oww!" It took a little bit of time for everyone to fit in the car, but after what seemed like forever they finally got adjusted.

They arrived at around 11: 45 and immediately headed towards and informational desk. "Umm, where's are ride?" asked Joey.

The person behind the counter looked up at him and then spoke in a very monotone voice. "Where are you heading?"

"Shadow kingdom," said Yugi.

The lady sighed. "Your plane is waiting at the end of the hall. Head that way." She pointed behind her. "Thank you for choosing Japan airways, enjoy your flight." They went to the end of the hall and saw a giant plane a little ways a way but no one around. "Where is everyone?" asked Tea.

"I don't know," said Yugi. Then there was a flash of light and Yugi became Yami Yuugi. Mai shuddered, sure he had done it before, but the change to the pharaoh took some getting used to. "Come out!" yelled the Pharaoh. The plane opened and a man came out in a suit.

"You must be Yugi Moto and you Joey Wheeler-"said the man.

"And me, Mai Valentine." She smiled at him. "Great, now that introductions are over who are you?"

"I'm Cicero. Now if you'll accompany me onto the plane I will take you to get registered." They all walked into the plane and stood awed. They were in a room about the same size as the café only wherever you looked there was a place to sit; couches and chairs were in every corner and by every door. There were tons of people sitting about including Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor both sitting on one of the couches in addition to that, there were guards at every doorway in and out of the room. "This way," Cicero led them out of the room and up to a desk with several people at computers.

"How can I help you?" asked one of the ladies behind the counter.

"These three duelist need to sign in and get there room keys."

The lady looked at each of them, I'll need your names please, along with who you're taking along, then we'll sort you into rooms."

"I'll take care of this," said the Pharaoh.

"Ok," said Joey, "come on guys!" The whole crew minus the Pharaoh followed Joey back to the sitting area.

"Wow! These couches are so freaking comfortable!" said Joey. "I love them!!" He started relax but it wasn't long before Mai sat down next to him and strung up a conversation.

"So Joey, let's talk strategy. I've been thinking that maybe I should try substituting some of my older cards for newer ones, but then I wouldn't know my cards as well."

"Well… uhh…" Joey mumbled.

"If its new cards you want then I've got what you need!" said Mr. Moto.

"Really!" exclaimed Mai.

"You bet." Mai spent awhile looking over cards with Mr. Moto until Cicero came back over.

"Mr. Wheeler the captain wishes to interview you now."

"Interview?" asked Joey.

"Yes," said Cicero, "the captain is interviewing all of the contestants."

The Pharaoh walked into the room and over to the group. "It will be fine Joey. Just go ahead." Joey went off and left the room.

"Have you done your interview?" asked Tea.

"Yes, that's where I just came from."

"What type of questions do they ask?" asked Mai.

"It's pretty standard, just some stuff about you."

She nodded and flicked some hair out of her face, "I just hope this guy doesn't waste my time."

About ten minutes later Joey came back and Cicero asked for Mai. She stood up and followed him into a small room with two chairs; in one of them was a man with long Orange hair. He gestured for her to sit and he began to speak, ha had a pretty thick English accent and she couldn't help wondering if he was going to ask her for a cup of tea. "Hello my name Sunny DeLauro, please sit." Mai sat down. "So, what's your story?"

Mai crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair. "Listen Mr. DeLauro, let's get things straight, I'm Mai Valentine, I've been playing in tournaments since I got my first job! I've won more titles than Weevil Underwood or Rex Raptor, and I'm here to win this competition, it's just like any other.

"This isn't like any other competition you've been in doll, and if you think you know what to expect… you're wrong."

"I've dealt with some things you could never imagine. I have had more drama than you could ever imagine. I-"

"I suppose by dram, you are referring to your relationship to Joey Wheeler."

"WHAT! I do not have a relationship with Joey!"

"Hit a nerve have I?"

"Err… no, I mean I'm just saying that I don't have-"

"It's alright. Let's move on… I hear that you have a Harpie deck."

"Have you now?"

"Yes, you realize that you'll be at a disadvantage with that. I mean, everyone in the competition knows about your cards, what combinations you'll use, you'll probably lose in round one." Mai clenched her teeth. "In fact I don't even know why you or your friend Joey got in this tourney. After all, you both seem to lack the ability to duel well-"

Mai stood up and cut him off. "With all due to respect, you don't know me… this interview is over." Mai started to walk away.

"We're not done here!"

"Go to hell." Then Mai slammed the door shut.

"I like her," mumbled Sunny. "Next!"

Mai returned to the sitting area to find the room almost deserted. The only one left in the room was Tea and Yugi, they were in deep conversation.

"Pardon the interruption but where is everyone?" asked Mai.

Tea looked over at Mai. "We just found out who we room with. I'm with you and Joey's with Tristan and Yugi's with his grandpa."

"Hmm… Tea, let's go to bed, now." Tea and Mai headed off to bed leaving the Pharaoh behind. They went down a few halls and then Tea stopped and unlocked a door. They entered and found themselves in a small room with just two beds, and a nightstand. "So, Tea, what were you two discussing?"

"We were talking about the competition, that's all."

"Oh I'm sure…"

"Mai!" The two laughed and spent the rest of the day talking.

At about 5 in t he evening there was a loud crashing noise and a booming voice went over the intercom. "We have successfully landed and are simply reminding all duelists to get dressed for the opening ball as it will begin shortly. Also remember your room key as it is the same key you will use in the castle to enter your room. Have a nice evening!"

Mai and Tea stopped playing there card game and went over to their suit cases. Tea pulled out the blue dress and started to change into it. "Mai can you do my back?"

"Sure, hold on." Mai walked over to Tea and zipped the back of the dress up. "Here," she handed Tea some blush. Tea put on her petticoat and then pulled up her blue dress. "Mind doing my back?"

"No problem."

"Thanks!" Tea started to apply the blush as Mai got ready. She put the black dress on started applying her markup when Tea started to exit the room. "See you Mai; I'm going to go on ahead."

"See you."

Tea made her way to the sitting area where she saw Joey who was wearing a black Suit with a red tie, Yugi who was wearing a blue suit with a red tie, Tristan who was wearing grey suit with a red tie, and Mr. Moto who was just wearing a button down grey shirt and some dress pants. Yugi went over to Tea. "You look great Tea!" She blushed. In addition to her blue dress, Tea had her hair done up in a small bun and she had a furry blue choker.

"Thanks Yugi!"

"You do look great Tea," commented Joey.

"I second that!" said Tristan.

"You look ravishing my dear," said Mr. Moto.

"What about me, cowboys? Do I look ok?" The boys looked at the top of the steps and saw one of the prettiest girls they had ever seen. She was wearing black strapless dress and she had on black elbow 

length gloves. Her face looked amazing as well, she had a very red lipstick on her lips, her eyelashes were long and plumped, she had blush on her cheeks and she had a red necklace with a heart on the end of it around her neck, Her hair seemed to bounce with every move, every step she took down the steps seemed graceful and articulate, she was almost to perfect to believe.

"Wow… Mai," said Tristan.

"You look fantastic!" said Joey

Mai smiled at him as he started to get weak in the knees. She walked by them all and all they could do was goggle at her.

"Were going to be late you guys, hurry up. Oh… and you all look fantastic yourselves," said Mai. Tea giggled and went after Mai the others trudged after her slowly.

When they reached the grand door Cicero used an I.D. card to have it opened. "You guys enjoy yourselves, and don't worry. We'll have your luggage transferred to your rooms for you."

"Thank you," said Yugi. Cicero nodded.

"Now let's go party!" said Mai. They entered the door and the first person they saw had his back toward them. He had long white hair and wore a red suit. The figure turned toward them. They all gasped.

"Hello Yugi boy… it's been too long…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: let the duels begin!**

"Pegasus!" exclaimed Mai.

"Why hello there Mai, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Why are you here Pegasus?" demanded Yugi.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend Yugi boy?" Joey jumped towards Pegasus.

"Why you little!"

"How rude, you should learn some manners Mr. Wheeler! Anyways, I'm here to compete, same as you."

Everyone gasped again. Pegasus flipped some hair out of his eye. "Does that really surprise you; I created the game for heaven's sake. Don't you think I'd be in the top 16 ranked duelists?"

"That makes sense…" mumbled Joey. Pegasus laughed and took a sip from his wine glass.

"Toodles!" He then proceeded to walk away.

Joey waited a bit until Pegasus was out of ear shot. "What a nut job!"

"Yugi!" Suddenly a girl came out of nowhere and tackled Yuugi.

"What the-" Yugi pushed her off him, "Who the hell are you?" The girl smiled at him.

"Don't you remember me?" She stepped back and posed for him. She was the same height as Yuugi and she held a teddy bear in her arms. Her blonde hair was in two pig tails and she had a few freckles on her face.

"Rebecca?"

She hugged him. "I knew you would remember me!"

"Is it just me," said Tristan, "or is this a little awkward." Joey and Mai laughed but Tea pouted.

"So why are you here, shrimp?" asked Joey.

Rebecca let go of Yugi and flashed Joey a dangerous look. "I'm here to win this competition."

Joe laughed. "You've got to be kidding me! Well it looks like this tournament is going to be easier than I thought!" Rebecca stepped on his foot. "Oww!!"

"Look who's talking 15!"

"Huh?"

"Every duelist in the world, who competes in tournaments at least, is ranked. That's how they decided which sixteen were here! You, Joey Wheeler, are ranked 15!"

"I am! Wait a minute, if I'm 15, and there are 16 duelists here…"

"It means you're the second worst ranked duelist here."

"Who's the worst?"

"Rex Raptor. He and Weevil dueled it out for the last available spot in the tourney and Rex won."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Tea, "we saw Rex **and** Weevil on the plane."

Rebecca sighed, "Listen; at the beginning of the duel between the two of them, they decided that the victor would have to take the other to the tournament, to make it fair."

"Since when do those two play fair?" asked Mai.

Rebecca turned to face Mai. "As I remember didn't you play, less than fair at duelist kingdom with your whole, _psychic_ act." Mai glared at Rebecca.

"How do you know all this?" asked Yugi.

"I looked it up on the website. Didn't you hear about it?" Yugi shook his head.

"There's a shadow kingdom website that has a background on all the duelist along with rankings and-"

"Rebecca, would you be a dear and take me to see your grandpa?" asked Mr. Moto.

Rebecca smiled at him. "Sure." Then the two walked away together.

"Looks like Pegasus isn't the only nut job here," said Joey.

"I agree," said Tea. The group made their way over to a table on the right side of the ballroom and sat down. Joey stood up.

"I'm going up to the buffet, I'm starving."

Tea shook her head. "That didn't take long." Some music started and Mai grabbed Joey.

"Your dinner can wait Joey, were dancing now." She led him out to the dance floor and they started to dance. Yugi stood up and went over to Tea.

"Umm… do you want to dance?"

Tea leaped out of her seat. "Of course!" Together they went and joined Mai and Joey.

About an hour later a man stepped onto the stage at the front of the room. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Everyone turned towards the man. "I just wanted to make sure everyone knows that the duels start tomorrow at 7am. You can check our website to view your opponents. The breakfast bar opens at 5. Also note that not everyone will duel tomorrow, only group A will duel, now… let the duels begin!" A burst of fire went into the air and people clapped and cheered.

Mai and Joey made their way back to the table where Tristan was at. Tristan yawned. "I'm heading to bed," he said. Mai looked at his plate; there was 6 chicken bones, a lot of tomato sauce and a small pile of grapes that hadn't been touched. _Typical boy._

"You probably ate too much," commented Mai. Joey laughed. "Listen Joey, I'm going to head to bed, I want to get an early start tomorrow."

Joey nodded. "Ok."

She leaned towards Joey to kiss him but before their lips touched Joey put a grape in her mouth. "Umm… g'night Mai." Joey hurried off red in the face with Tristan right behind. She sighed.

"Who am I kidding…?"

"Hey Mai!"

Mai turned, "What is it Tea?"

"I just wanted to know if you were ready to go back to the room, because I need the key… Yugi invited me back to his room, and…" Mai's mouth dropped open.

"No way! Are you serious?" Tea nodded.

"Listen I'm heading back to the room now ok, just follow me, and when I get inside the room I'll pass off the key to you. Ok?"

"Got it!" Mai headed down a hall labeled: **Women's quarters**,

"Room 6, 8, here we are!"Mai opened the door and before going in she handed Tea the key. "Have fun!" Tea smiled and then skipped away. "Kids…" Mai walked into the room and flicked the light switch. "Holy shit." The room was incredibly large. It had two king sized beds, a master bathroom that was only accessible by her room and it had two other doors. She walked up to one of them and opened the door. It was a smaller room and it took her a second to realize it was a closet! She opened the other door and it was the same. "Damn! That's a lot of closet space." She continued to look around the apartment when she saw a laptop; she walked over to it and got on the internet. She went to the website Rebecca mentioned and saw 16 names in order by ranks, 1 to 16. She saw her name at 10. _Top ten, not bad._ She looked at Group A match ups and saw 

among other things, her name. Besides her name was another familiar name. Bandit Keith. _Great, this will be a piece of cake! I should be able to beat him no problem._ Next she looked at his rank, 7. _I… I should still be able to beat him… I will beat him! When is my duel?_ She looked at the time label. 7:30, _right after Kaiba's match it says… wait, KAIBA! _ She looked at the name above hers. _This will be interesting_. Group A match ups.

Kaiba (3) Vs. Kyakuro (14) 7am. Mai (10) Vs. Bandit Keith (7) 7:30 am.

BREAK

Pegasus (4) Vs. Kurai (13) 10am Rebecca (5) Vs. Ashikai (12) 10:30am

Mai went over to one of the king sized beds and fell asleep shortly after laying down on it.

The next morning Mai woke up to a loud buzzing noise. She looked up at an alarm clock. 7:00. "Crap!!" She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. 15 minutes later she came out of the shower and started putting her clothes on. She tightened her white corset and then ran out the door. She took several twists and turns through the halls before she came out at a balcony that over looked a dueling arena. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were all watching the match.

"Mai thank god you you're here, the match is almost over." Mai looked over the balcony and saw Kaiba and Kyakuro dueling on a dueling stadium just like at the ones at duelist kingdom. Kaiba had 2800 life points and Kyakuro had 1600.

"Ok," said Kyakuro, "I play Great Angus in attack mode! Then I'll use Horn of the unicorn, and Beast fangs. The two together bring my monsters attack up to 2800! Attack great Angus! Destroy his Battle Ox!" Kaiba's life points dropped down to 1700. "Why are you smiling? I just brought you down 1100!"

"Unfortunately for you, this duel is over. I play Lord of D, then I play the magic card Flute of Summoning dragon, this allows me to summon my Blue eyes White Dragon and my Blackland fire dragon! Destroy his Angus Blue Eyes! And now take the rest of his life points, Blackland Fire Dragon, ATTACK!" Kyakuro's life points dropped down to zero. "Later loser."

"You did awesome big brother!"

"Thanks Mokuba, now let's head back to the room."

"Ok." Mokuba and Kaiba left and the announcer called for Mai and Keith to set up. Mai went up to the stand and shuffled her deck. _This will be fun!_ She set her deck down and drew 5 cards. Amazoness Fighter, Harpies Brother, Waboku, Birdface, and Dark Hole.

"I'll play my Amazoness Fighter in attack mode."

"I play my Overdrive in attack mode, destroy! And yes, I know all about its effect, I know you won't lose a life point, that's right. I have been studying you for a long time!" He laughed, "Then I play two cards face down."

Mai blinked and tried to focus. "Let's see…I play my Harpies Brother, attack!"

"Not so fast! I activate the trap Reinforcements. My Overdrive now has enough attack points to beat your monster!" Mai's life points dropped down to 3700.

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn." _What was going on! Normally she would have been able to predict something like that!_

"I play my Giga-Tech-Wolf! Now, both my monsters will attack you!"

"I activate the trap card Waboku! I take no damage this turn!" Keith clenched his teeth.

"Go!"

"I'll play Birdface, and then I'll use the magic card Malevolent Nuzzler. Now my Birdface will attack your Giga-Tech-Wolf." Keith's life points dropped to 2900.

"This duels just getting started Mai! I play H-Head Cannon then I use the magic card 7 Complete to power up his attack! He'll destroy your Birdface!" Mai's life points dropped down to 1900 but that's not all! I play Prohibition, now you can't play any card called Harpy Lady!"

"No way!" said Joey. "Now she can't play like half her deck!"

"I know," replied Yugi, "she's going to have to think of something fast if she wants to win this duel!"

"I play Dark Hole! Destroying your monsters Keith!"

"I play Cyber falcon. ATTACK!" Mai's life points went down again to 500.

"Come on Mai!!" yelled Tristan.

"You can do it Mai!"

"I play Amazon Archer, and then I use Axe of Despair. Destroy his Cyber Falcon!" Keith's life points dropped down to 1900.

"Time to take a leaf out of your book, I play Dark Hole. Then I play Card destruction. Perfect… to end my turn I'll play Disk Magician. Go."

"I play a monster in defense mode, and then I play one card face down."

"It's over Mai! I play Timeater by sacrificng my Disk Magician, then-"

"Too bad for you I activate Trap Hole. Say goodbye to your Timeater!"

"No!"

"It's my turn now! I play monster reborn to bring back Harpies Brother, then my Harpies Brother will attack. To finish off this duel, I'll switch my Amazoness Blowpiper to attack mode, then she'll attack." Bandit Keith's life points scrolled down to zero and he stood shocked.

"Way to go Mai!"

"Yeah good job Mai!" Mai walked off the arena and up on to the balcony.

"Thanks guys!" she said, "Now, we should probably wake Tea up."

"I'll do it!" said Yugi. He then hurried down the hall.

"I can't wait till tomorrow!" exclaimed Joey.

"Why?"

"Tomorrow I duel, and I'll get to show you and everyone else how much better I've gotten… but in the meanwhile let's grab something to eat." Mai and Tristan laughed and when Yugi got back with Tea they headed down to the dining hall.


End file.
